True Love
by MalfoySexSlave17
Summary: summary inside rated PG just to be on the safe side. Harry meets Alexa CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter one

Title: True Love  
  
Summary: The most famous model in both the magic and muggle world is Alexa Carson. She has everything fame, fortune, friends, and everyone loves her. What happens when she meets the boy -who -lived is it love at first sight? Or will Draco stand in the way? R/R please no flames!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough to own Harry Potter ECT . so they're not mine all J.K's. enjoy!  
  
Harry Potter woke up earlier than anyone else in his dorm room that morning. He had dreamt about her again. Getting out of bed he noticed Ron wasn't there. / Probability with Hermione/ Harry thought. They had been spending a lot of time together sense they started dating. Harry felt left out, he wanted someone, needed someone to love. He knew whom he wanted, he wanted Alexa Carson. Ron had gotten some books about her for him on his 16th birthday, when he read them he realized he was in love with her, but who wasn't everyone wanted her; he felt he had no chance. Alexa could have anyone. so why would she want him? The only way he saw her was through his dreams, which he had every night. Every night he would dream about one day meeting Alexa. But he had no idea that today was the day he had been waiting for.  
  
Harry approached the bathroom, took a nice long shower, and by time he was done it was time for breakfast. When he walked in the common room on his way to the great hall, he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him.  
  
"Good morning Harry, sleep well?" Said Hermione when she saw him.  
  
"Yeah it was ok. I had another dream about her." Said Harry walking over to his two best friends and sitting down next to Ron. "How about you, Did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
"One of the best" said Ron looking at Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once everyone had seated in the great hall for breakfast, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"Today students my granddaughter's will be joining us." Said Dumbledore "They should be arriving shortly." With that Dumbledore sat down and began eating.  
  
"Wonder who his granddaughters are?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Have no idea". Said Harry starting on his bacon.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" said Hermione clearly shocked.  
  
"Well since you obviously know, then tell us." Said Ron  
  
"Dumbledore's granddaughters are Ginger and Alexa Carson. I can't believe you didn't know!" Said Hermione still shocked. Before Ron or Harry had time to reply two young girls about 16 came in the Great Hall. One girl had brown hair and brown eyes; everyone gasped when she entered because she was none other that Alexa Carson herself. She half-smiled and walked up to the staff table, every eye one her as if she was the most beautiful person they had ever seen, they were right she was. Behind her came a taller girl, vivid red hair (just like the Weasley's), blue eyes and a lot of freckles. She was not as pretty as her sister was, and she seemed to know they were all staring at Alexa instead of her. Ginger's eyes fell on Harry and at once she started to whisper in her sisters ear, pointing him out to her, Alexa's eyes seemed to grow quite big at what her sister was saying. Harry, seeing Ginger pointing at him, quickly put his head down. A few more moments passed until Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I'm sure you all know my granddaughter Alexa, " said Dumbledore proudly."This is my other Granddaughter Ginger"  
  
"Harry, I think our dreams have just came true." Ron said in a low voice. Some other people around them seemed to be saying the same thing. Harry could only nod, at that moment he felt like the happiest person in the world to lay his eyes on Alexa Carson. / Maybe there is hope/ he thought smiling to himself. After the two girls were both sorted in Gryffindor, they started to talk in a different language. Listing to the two girls talk Hermiones eyes got big and she leaned down to whisper to Harry and Ron.  
  
" Alexa and Ginger are veelas." Hermione told the two boys across from her.  
  
"No Way!" both Ron and Harry said at the same time. Clearly surprised at what they had just learned.  
  
"Yeah that's the language of the veela. Every veela can speak it, along with every other language ever known to man kind." Said Hermione wishing she could speak more than one language also. "I read in a book, that Alexa will be choosing her mate this year," Hermione added after eating some of her bacon. "Wonder who it'll be?"  
  
Their discussion ended shortly after that due to the owl's that begun to flood the great hall, delivering letters to the students. Harry opened his copy of the Daily Prophet, on the front cover was Alexa with her sister, he started to read the paragraph under the picture.  
  
Alexa and Ginger Carson, pictured above, have been the joy  
Of the muggle and wizarding world. They are both models and  
Granddaughters of Albus Dumbledore Alexa Works for the ministry  
Of magic, she also is an Auror. They turned sweet sixteen today  
Happy Birthday girls!  
  
"Alexa and Ginger turned sixteen today" Harry told his friends. In a low voice so the two veela girls sitting close to him would not hear.  
  
"Go tell her happy birthday you know you want to" Ron told Harry smiling at him.  
  
"NO!" Harry half yelled at his bestfirends.  
  
"Umm. excuse me. Are you Harry Potter?" said the foreign voice of Alexa Carson.  
  
R/R tell me if I should go on? No flames please ill respond and it won't be pretty. I hope you enjoyed it 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other cast members. All I own is Alexa and Ginger Carson if you wish to use them in your own fics please ask me before you do thank you and enjoy chapter 2.  
  
A/N: thank you all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
"Umm. Excuse me. Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry turned around and was face to face with Alexa Carson. He was unable to speak. This was the girl he had loved sense he first saw a magazine article about her, the girl he dreams about everynight.  
  
"Hello Alexa, I'm Hermione Granger, It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Hermione extending her hand for Alexa to shake and drawing attention away from Harry. Alexa took Hermione's hand.  
  
"Yes its wonderful to meet you too. This is my sister Ginger."  
  
"Hi" Ginger said.  
  
"Would you like to sit with us?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah that would be great," Alexa said taking a seat next to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"And to answer your question earlier yes that is Harry potter" said Hermione smiling at Harry.  
  
"Oh its ok a lot of guys act like that it's no big deal" Alexa reassured her smiling at Harry too.  
  
While Hermione and Alexa are talking Harry stares at his hands. He's never been shy before this around her everything's different. Harry looks up long enough to see Ron's reaction to all this. Ron has his mouth open and staring at the two girls.  
  
"So Alexa I heard you were looking for a mate, any idea who it is yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well. I came to Hogwarts because I know he's here. I can smell him I know he's here." Alexa said looking around at everyone still staring at her.  
  
"Well maybe you and Ginger's mates will be in gryffindor," said Hermione.  
  
"Ginger already has a mate. It's me who's looking," said Alexa.  
  
Harry imagines what it would be like to be Alexa's mate. He pictures all the wonderful things they would do. What he wants to do with her and to her. He starts to get hard from all the thought's he's having about her, he shifts his legs trying to hide the bulge in the front of his robes.  
  
Suddenly Alexa stands up really fast.  
  
"I smell him its really strong". She starts to walk around the Gryffindor table then comes back to where she started. She leans close to Harry and smells him. Alexa straitens up and shouts loud enough for the whole school to hear  
  
"Attention everyone, I have found my mate and his name is Harry Potter"  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger.. I'll update as soon as I get some reviews thanks for reading and reviewing!!!! Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
